thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alicerosewright/Marina Zale
This tribute belongs to alicerosewright. Please do not use this profile without her permission. I ask you not to edit this page unless there are obvious spelling mistakes. Comment below if you have a problem with any content on this page. Thank you :) 'Name: '''Marina Zale '''Gender': Female District : 4 Age: 16 Height: 5,3 Personality:. A little bit crazy. A medium height girl who's mostly silent, except for the odd phrases she speaks. She is very seclusive, but in fact she's quite manipulative. She uses her craziness to look weak for other tributes. Strengths: Tricking other tributes Fears: She has vertigo (fear of heights) Weapons: Trident, sword, net Alliance: Others from District 4, anyone that is like her and is useful. Never a Career. Description: Long, fair hair that curls around her shoulders. Emerald eyes. A little bit skinny, with nice nails and a nice pale complexion which her stylists seem to like about her. Interview angle: Just answering questions (with a few crazy phrases and random words in there!). Bloodbath Strategy: Fight to get any weapon or backpack, then get out of their sharpish! Backstory: Marina used to have a very close relationship with her family and adored her older sister (Coralia Zale), who Marina saw as her idol and role model. Coralia was a sixteen when she got reaped. Marina had to watch the games in horror as her sister went slowly insane and killed herself on live television. When Coralia's pale body was sent back to District 4 for the funeral, Marina went into depression. She barely managed to make it to the funeral. She was completely crushed inside. Coralia had always been there, never out of sight. And now, so suddenly, she had gone. Marina had no reason to be happy anymore. She had nobody to look up to. Marina's parents, Brooke (her mother) and Marlin (her father), sent her to see a therapist, in the hope Marina might recover. Marina, at age 14, began to recover, slowly but surely. Her friends started to talk to her again and her normal life was resumed. Marina's fifteenth birthday came around and she was almost a new person. But she wasn't the same as she was before Coralia's death. Marina managed to face the first reaping since her sister's murder. Marina stood alongside many other fifteen year olds, almost more confident than the rest. But then Marina watched as her best friend Oceania stepped up on the platform, crying and in distress. Marina could do nothing. The days passed and Oceania was doing well. She made a few clean kills and made it to the final three. Marina hoped with all her heart that her friend would return home safely. Oceania was called to a feast, and Marina prayed and prayed she would survive. The numbers came down to 2: Oceania and a District 6 male. The District 6 male seemed to be weakened by a bloody injury - but as the battle went on between the two tributes, Oceania realised the cut had been painted on. Oceania had underestimated opponent, and soon her decapitated head rolled along the grassy floor, proclaiming the District 6 male as Victor. This caused Marina go a little bit of the scale, after failing to cope with her friends and her sisters death. She ran out of her house, screaming and crying. She could have volunteered for Oceania, and her sister. She started to blame herself for everything that had happened and all her therapy just disappeared. Marina began to cry on random moments, or not know when to laugh. She smiled at inappropriate times. She even burst out laughing at Oceania's funeral, because she couldn't cope with reality. She had told herself both Oceania's and Coralia's deaths were her fault. The year after Marina's downfall, her birthday was not celebrated. Because it was also the day that Coralia's funeral had taken place only two years before. And during the days that followed, the upcoming reaping haunted Marina's dreams. She would wake up sweating, screaming, begging for help. But nobody rescued her. And when the reaping day finally took place, nobody saved Marina when she walked up to the podium as a tribute. Family Members: '''Coralia Zale (deceased sister), Brooke Zale (mother), Marlin Zale (father), Oceania (friend) '''Token: An bracelet with an emerald codfish on it. Marina often fingers this bracelet, holding it close to her heart and whispering random words associated with her sister and her best friend. Category:Blog posts